


Naruto One-Shot Series

by TyrannoVox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, In the middle of a meeting, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Massacre AU, Not much is really shown, One Shot Collection, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Reincarnation, Scratching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Touching, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: A series of Naruto Oneshots.First oneshot: After the Forth Shinobi War, Gaara visits Naruto.





	1. GaaNaru

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Naruto one-shots that I posted on fanfiction. I hope that these will hold you over as I continue to work on my other Naruto series. Also, I DO TAKE REQUESTS! Can be any ship, gay or straight....even if I don't ship it. I'll try anyways.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The hospital was white, lightened up by the lights and the open window. The room smelled much to sterile to the future Hokage's liking. Naruto winced as he took in the stump that was wrapped in bandages. He knew that Sasuke wasn't much better in his own hospital room but, to be honest, he kind of did deserve it in Naruto's mind, especially for putting everyone through the shit for the past few years.

He was roused out of his musings when he heard someone knock on the door before it opened. He looked over and, to his surprise, Gaara walked in, shutting the door behind him. He was wearing his usual outfit with his gourd secured on his back. Jade green eyes regarded him for a moment before they slipped down to the stump, making the other frown.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Sakura and Hokage-sama informed me that you and Sasuke came back with some injuries." Gaara answered. "They didn't tell me how serious they were..."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Hey, I'm fine. Sakura-chan got to us before we could bleed out."

"It's a wonder how you are still alive with all these sacrifices you make for those precious to you."

"Sometimes, I wonder that myself."

Gaara didn't say anything in return for a long moment before slowly making his way to the bed and stopped next to it. He could see the bruises and cuts more clearly and He noted no blood on those pristine bandages that covered his bicep. He allowed a small amount of sand to tinkle off of him and slithered over to the bandages and swirled around it, just touching enough for Naruto to feel it but but enough to irritate him or screw the bandages.

"That would be my mother's doing." He stated when Naruto gave him a questioning look. "Remember what I said about what my father told me?"

"Oooh." Naruto hummed before nodding. "Yeah, it does have that...motherly touch. Does this mean she approves of me of being the great Kazekage's precious person?"

"I think she approved of you the day we met." Gaara's lips curved upward in a small smile before slipping his gourd off and setting it on the ground. "Both as my precious person...as well as something...more."

"Eh?" Naruto watched as the other boy sat down at the edge of the bed with a confused stare. What does he mean by...more? The Kazekage couldn't mean what he thinks he means, right?

Gaara lifted up his hand, hesitating, before setting it down on Naruto's chest, right over his heart. He concentrated on the pounding on Naruto's heart, relishing the contact. His eyes glanced up at Naruto's wide, blue ones and he knew right then and there, Naruto deserved to know his feelings for the blond. Sure, the young man was worried about rejection but knew that Naruto would reject him up front and bluntly. Something he would rather hear than some fake explanation.

"Naruto," he began. "You were my first friend. You brought me into the light, something no one else were able to do. You helped saved my life, no matter how painful it was for you."

Gaara paused, distracted by the increased pounding in the other's chest. "I was carrying you to Sakura after the Kyuubi was extracted from you. I could feel your heartbeat getting slower and slower. I rather not feel that ever again as long as we are alive."

"I...Gaara..." Naruto watched as the red head seemed to hesitate more and decided to do a little help. He reached his hand up, hooking it around the back of Gaara's neck, making jade eyes stare directly into his. He tugged the other close nd, before either of them new it, their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss.

It didn't take long for Gaara to take control, pressing against those chapped lips harder, tongue licking the bottom lip. When Naruto's lips parted, he didn't waste time darting his tongue in, tasting every inch. It swiped against the unresponsive tongue which soon came to life and they battled.

Gaara pulled away, licking his lips before straightening up. He moved his hand up and ruffled the blond locks. "I'll let you rest. I will be back later."

The Kazekage turned away and walked out of the room, leaving a flushed and smiling blond on the bed.


	2. ZabuHaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabuza expected die and be far away from Haku. He didn't expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, there's one more chapter I did and after that, no new things unless I think of one up or someone requested one. ALSO, I must say that if you request one, that oneshot will both be on here AND on ff.net. The request can be filled with smut or fluff, your choice.

He could feel tiny cold things landing on his exposed face as he gazed at the boy that came to mean so much to him, a hand against the cold cheek. It took him a second, but he did realize that it was snowflakes and how fitting it was that they were parting ways in the same conditions from when they first had met. He knew that, most likely, he wouldn't be going to the same place as Haku, so, he continued to stare at the young, feminine face, his eyes tracing every detail and his thumb moving ever so slightly, giving the cheekbone a brush. He committed all the features to memory, not wanting to miss a single detail. His eyelids started to droop, his strength leaving him as his heartbeat start to slow.

Darkness inched around the edges of his eyes and, as his eyes close, it consumed him, leaving him feeling cold and weightless.

Then, he was comfortably warm, sunlight settling onto his face. He could feel grass tickling the skin of his arms as a breeze swept by. He didn't know how much time passed if any had at all. His mind swirled with the face of Haku, clinging to the one person who made him hold onto his small bits of humanity.

"Zabuza-san."

His eyes snapped open at the voice and he can see blue skies, fluffy clouds and trees above him. His first thought was 'this isn't hell'.

The voice came again and it was coming from his right, calling out to him. He turned his head and there stood Haku, a familiar shape of a white rabbit in his arms and he was wearing the same outfit that he had died in. It didn't bore hole or any blood though, it was clean.

He forced himself to sit up and that's when he realized that he had functioning arms again and he was also clean of blood. There was no pain in his back where those swords and spears dug into him. He pushed himself up to his feet and turned towards the other, who was walking towards him before stopping, the arms slacking and the rabbit hopped to the ground but it didn't run, it just stood beside its master.

"Haku." Zabuza finally rumbled. He might still be a little confused about why he isn't burning in hell but Haku was more important in this moment. "I haven't kept you waiting long, did I?"

Haku's lips curled in a soft smile, a hand raising until the warm palm came into contact into his bare cheek. He almost jolted, not expecting the bandages to still be off.

"You came just in time, Zabuza-san." Haku told him softly and he leaned into the touch ever so slightly. For him, it's a wonder how Haku could even want to touch him at all, after all he had done. Doing this sort of thing was...new, but he wasn't going to push Haku away now, not after everything that happened on that bridge. "What do you suggest we do?"

Zabuza stilled. What could they do now?

"Whatever this afterlife has to offer, I suppose." He moved away so the hand would slip off of his face and, before Haku could even think about disappointment of him moving back, he slipped his arm around the younger's shoulders and pull him against his body. Small hands gripped his shirt as Haku nuzzled his face against Zabuza's chest.

The white rabbit stared at the two and, once it was satisfied with what was happening, it turned and hopped away, slowly dissolving into snow and leaving the two former ninjas in each other's arms, content.


	3. ObiDei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito remembers everything from his previous life. Then, he finds Deidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what to do with this one so I decided to wing it...heh.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> P.S: In this oneshot, those who died before Obito are older than him when he gets reincarnated- well generally.

a lone brown eye glanced outside the window and to the city below, watching as vehicles sped by and people walking at a leisurely pace. For Obito Uchiha, twenty-three year old assistant manager of one of the Uchiha Corporation building, it was different than what he remembered in his old life. Sure there was still wars being fought, Disputes, and hatred, but, things seemed to be getting better as time progressed. Some things weren't so different, such as he Kakashi and Rin meeting in this life, though Rin was significantly older than he was and Kakashi being rather young. Another thing that seemed to stay the same was...

He rose a hand and touched the scarred right half of his face that extended down and engulfed the entirety of the right side of his body. He was still crushed by boulders when he took Kakashi out to explore when they were younger and a small, sharp piece of rock jammed into his left eye, destroying the organ. Rin had found them and was quick to call it in and proceeded to do first-aid on the injury.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the familiar voice came through the intercom on his office phone. "Oi, Tobi, it's about time for your evening walk."

The corner of his lips twitched before turning, walking to his desk and pressed the button before speaking. "Thanks for reminding me, Zetsu. If anyone calls and asks-"

"Send them to Sasuke, I know. Have a nice walk."

Obito gathered his jacket, throwing it on before heading out the door, locking it behind him and went to the elevator. The doors slid shut and it only took a few moments for him to get down to the lobby and, once the doors opened, he walked away and outside.

The sun was sinking closer to the horizon, casting everything in a slightly orange glow. Coming with the setting sun was a cool breeze, reminding him that it was about the end of fall and soon, winter would set in.

He buried his hands in his jacket pockets and began to walk down the street, nodding at whoever greeted him as he walked passed. It felt...strange, casually walking with his scars bared to all. Of course, He didn't have to really hide who he really was like in his past life. There was one downfall to this though, He can just feel people staring at his scars and his eye patch. He makes an effort to not show how annoyed he was with it and sometimes, it just seeps through.

He glanced across the street towards the city center and stopped, seeing a crowd of people gather around what he could guess was a street performer. There were quite a few of those around, entertaining people with their talents and maybe even earn some extra scents. He could hear the music play within the crowd and it was rather upbeat, though he didn't know what music was actually playing. He tended to stay away from music unless he was listen to the radio when he was bored.

He was about to move on when the crowd suddenly clapped for a moment before the music was lowered and a voice he thought he was never going to hear again spoke up.

"This clay bird is my signature sculpture, yeah! I always make them by default and if I can't think of anything else."

Obito hesitated for a moment before heading over and joined the crowd, politely pushing his way through until he was able to see and what he saw almost took his breath away.

Long blond hair was tied up with a few strands hanging over his face, concealing his one eye while his visible one, a crystal blue, scanned the crowd. There was a grin on his face which was free of the usual stress and, instead, it held age, signifying that, in this life, Deidara was now older than him. By how much he doesn't know. What he does know is that Deidara was still as breathtaking as ever and it was taking everything within his power to not revert into his Tobi persona and run to his Senpai.

That blue eye locked onto is lone brown one and they stared. There wasn't a flicker of reorganization like there was in Obito's, no matter how much he tried to conceal it.

With that grin still plastered on his face, Deidara pulled out a large lump of clay, putting it on a crate that he was using for a work table, and began to shape it without a word. He was shaping the clay, making it like a dome- no, not a dome...a mask?

Yes, it was in the shape of a mask. Once he deemed it shaped enough, he poked a hole on the right side of the mask for the right eye, but he didn't do the same for the left side. Instead, he started to detail it. Swirls from the eye hole made themselves known and it wasn't long until they were finished.

Deidara grabbed a can of spray paint and started on coloring the mask in a bright orange color. Once he was done with that, he grabbed a paint brush and a can with black paint and began to fill in the groves of the swirls though he made sure he kept them thin.

Obito felt like he was punched in the gut once the mask was finished. It looked just like his Tobi mask that he use to always wore to hide his identity. How did this man even...

"I think this came out well, yeah." Deidara held it up for all to see once the paint was done drying. "It's my first time making it, so forgive me if it isn't my absolute best."

The crowd clapped and Obito followed suit. The blond set it down back on the crate and grinned at everyone. "That's about it, I'll be back at the usual time, yeah."

The crowd broke up and Obito turned to follow suit after some hesitation but something grabbed his jacket. He looked to see who it was but, instead, something was placed on his face and held there. His hand flew up and went to grab the offending thing but it grabbed what felt like to be an arm instead and than he could see out of a eye hole, revealing Deidara standing there, still shorter than he was but still, the man was right there, almost in his face with that grin still plastered.

"What are you..."

"This mask fits you doesn't it, Tobi?" Deidara cut him off, making the lone brown eye widen. The hand holding the mask against his face withdrew, making him let the arm go.

"You..."

"Remember? By the way, I'm still pissed at you, yeah."

Obito tried not to wince. He should have expected that. He might have revealed himself to Deidara during the Edo Tensei phase of the plan...and it hardly went over well.

"Deidara-"

The blond man didn't let the other finish the sentence. He leaned up and, before Obito knew it, lips pressed against his and they were gone in a split second.

"I'll see you later." Deidara murmured before her gathered all of is things up and went on his way, leaving the younger staring after, his mind going a mile a minute.


	4. ItaNaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagato doesn't know what to expect from Konoha.
> 
> Requested by: SweetAlphaChild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request is here and finished! Hope you all will enjoy!
> 
> Also, sorry if this one is a little weird for the timejumps...heh

_Nagato: 10_

"Woah..." Yahiko mumbled as he stared at the large, Konoha gate that loomed over them as they walked. Jiraiya chuckled and lead them through, nodding over at the guards that stood at attention. The Toad Sannin lead the three to the Hokage tower, watching as the orange-haired orphan looked on in awe while Nagato and Konan were more reserved as they took in everything. This was their first time seeing anything that resembled a peaceful village, one that didn't have chunks of homes and buildings blown out or doesn't have people scattered, slowly dying.

Their sensei walked through the doors and up the stairs to the Hokage's office before he knocked and waited. A voice from behind the door voiced their greeting and Jiraiya opened the door, walking in with his students behind him. There, in Hokage robes, were the third Hokage and the sensei of the Sannin, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Jiraiya, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Hiruzen peered at his former student before his eyes noted the three kids behind the other. "And you brought guests."

"Some strays I picked up." The Sannin shrugged with a grin. "They are orphans, so I thought..."

Hiruzen nodded before fully looked at the three. "Your names?"

"I'm Yahiko." Yahiko went first.

"Konan."

"And I am Nagato Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki, hm? Well, your in luck. You seem to have relatives living here." The Hokage told him, making the red-head perk slightly.

"I...I do?"

"Yes, I can arrange you to meet with them."

Nagato glanced at his two friends and, seeing how they were giving him looks of encouragement, straightened up and nodded. "I would like that."

"Glad to hear that. Now, would you three mind waiting outside? Jiraiya needs to debrief me."

The three kids nodded and they filed out and stood near the door, huddled together.

"This is awesome, Nagato! You actually have family here!" Yahiko stated excitedly and Konan nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

 _Nagato: 18_  
_Kushina: 23_  
_Itachi: 4_

The first time Nagato saw Itachi, it was in passing.

"Come on, Nagato!" Kushina shouted from the living room of Nagato's apartment that he shared with Konan and Yahiko. It was decided that the three would live on their own together when making living arrangements. They just weren't comfortable living apart, even after making Genin at the age of 15. "You have to report to the Hokage tower for your mission, your teammates are already there!"

"I'm coming!" Nagato finished dressing in a pair of long black pants, a fishnet shirt and a black jacket that had red accents along with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back. Konan and Yahiko wore something similar but without the symbol. He picked up his headband and tied it around his forehead before grabbing his pack and headed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Finally." Kushina shook her head. "I swear, you couldn't survive without me."

"Sure." Nagato rolled his eyes, his Rinnegan shining in the sunlight. He walked over to the front door, slipped his sandals on and stepped outside, waving at Kushina before shutting the door and set off towards the Hokage tower. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced around at the passing villagers and store fronts. He really did love it here and how peaceful it was, despite the war that's been going on the outside of the village walls. He did wish that the wars would stop, especially seeing weeping family members of the deceased.

His thoughts got caught off when He caught sight of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Clan and the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force. Nagato never really talked to him, the only Uchiha he really liked was Mikoto, the head's wife, and that's only because Kushina was friends with the woman.

Nagato glanced behind the man before he stopped.

Itachi Uchiha followed after his father with a hauntingly familiar look in his dark eyes.

Nagato frowned, know that the boy saw the aftermath of war like he and his two friends did when they were younger. Despite not seeing Itachi before, the older still felt back for the younger. No kid this young should experience war, during or the aftermath.

He continued to watch as the two walk, until they turned the corner and out of sight. He waited for an extra moment before continuing onward to the tower to meet his teammates and get the details of their next mission.

* * *

_Nagato: 19_   
_Itachi: 5_   
_Sasuke: Few Months_   
_Naruto: 1 day old_

Nagato, now a Chunin, stood beside the Mourners, his eyes solemn and his heart heavy. Yahiko and Konan stood on either side of him, their hands on his shoulders soothingly. His eyes glanced over the pictures of Minato and Kushina and his heart constricted at the sight of their content and smiling faces. He glanced near the Third Hokage and saw a small basket that held his possible last living relative, sleeping soundlessly, obvious of what's happening around him.

Once the funeral was over and everyone paid their respects and left, Nagato walked over to Hiruzen and stopped in front of the older man. Hiruzen looked at Nagato with eyes full of sympathy. "Nagato...I'm sorry."

Nagato nodded, hesitated for a moment before stealing himself. "I want to take Naruto in."

The other blinked, regarding the other. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

The man seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Alright but there's one thing you need to know about him. Minato sealed the Kyuubi within the boy, are you certain that you want to take him knowing this?"

"Of course, he's family."

* * *

_Nagato: 25_   
_Itachi: 11_   
_Sasuke: 5_   
_Naruto: 4_

Nagato felt Naruto clung to his shirt as they walked towards the academy for Naruto's first day. He could tell that his charge was scared, especially with the heated whispering that was going on with the adults. Naruto didn't understand why but Nagato did and hearing their hateful words towards the small boy made him want to tear all the adults a new one. He held those emotions in though, not wanting Naruto to see that side of him.

"Here we are, Naruto." Nagato stopped in front of the academy. He felt Naruto hesitantly letting his shirt go and he turned towards the boy, ruffling the blond hair. "Remember to listen to your Sensei and do your best. I'll come pick you up after your lessons."

"H...hai, Ojisan." Naruto mumbled, looking at the looming building.

"Morning, Uzumaki-san." a voice came from behind the two, making Nagato look over and saw Itachi with Sasuke next to him. "Dropping off Naruto?"

Nagato nodded and Itachi looked down at Sasuke. "Why don't you go with Naruto to your class, Otouto."

Sasuke pouted before walking over to the blond, grabbed his hand and dragged the bewildered Naruto into the building.

"Thank you." Nagato stated after a moment. "It has been hard for Naruto to approach anyone."

Itachi simply nodded with a small smile before turning and headed out, leaving Nagato standing there for another moment before he too, left.

* * *

_Nagato: 28_   
_Itachi: 14_   
_Sasuke: 8_   
_Naruto: 8_

"Thank you for watching Naruto." Nagato bowed to Mikoto, who just waved the thanks off.

"It was no problem. Sasuke has been lonely since Itachi had increased number of missions. Besides, Naruto's a joy to have around! He reminds me so much of Minato and Kushina."

"That he does." Nagato murmured before heading out in the courtyard where he found the two young boys sitting on the walk way, Naruto talking animatedly until he caught site of Nagato and he was up on his feet, running full speed until he crashed into the warm body.

"How was your time here, Naruto?" Nagato questioned.

"It was great!" Naruto grinned wide. "Teme even helped me with my shuriken and kunai throwing!"

Nagato stifled a chuckle at Naruto's chosen nickname for the Uchiha. "That's good, you'll have to show me how much you improved tomorrow."

"Itachi, welcome home!" Mikoto's voice filtered through the air and a second later, Itachi joined them. Sasuke was quick to jump up and rushed to his older brother, hugging him.

"You've been good, Otouto?" Asked Itachi.

"Of course!" Sasuke pouted, making Itachi chuckle before turning to Nagato.

"Evening, Uzumaki-san."

"Please, just Nagato is fine." Nagato smiled slightly, making Itachi return it. Nagato returned his attention to Naruto. "It's time to head out. Yahiko and Konan will be meeting us at Ichiraku Ramen."

"YA!" Naruto whooped. Hhe quickly bid everyone a goodbye before ran out of the courtyard. Both Nagato and Itachi chuckled at the blond's antics before the older man bid the others a goodbye and followed after Naruto.

* * *

_Nagato: 32_   
_Itachi: 18_   
_Sasuke: 12_   
_Naruto: 12_

Nagato, now an ANBU, watched as Naruto flung a arm over Sasuke's shoulders with a laugh, giddy from finally graduating to Genin. Sasuke looked annoyed but he could swear that he could see a small smile form on Uchiha's face. Sakura Haruno, their female teammate, seemed to not be amused at Naruto's antics or how he was touching Sasuke. Nagato did hope that she would grow out of this phase sooner or later. He glanced over to his side where his ANBU Captain, Itachi, stood. They had wanted to see their respective charges before they had to go of on their next mission. Nagato became an ANBU when he turned 29 and was placed under Itachi. They had went on quite a few missions together over the years and they worked well together, especially with their kekkei genkai.

"Let's go." Itachi ordered and Nagato nodded. They put on their masks- Itachi's was wolf and Nagato's was fox- and jumped up on a roof before they headed towards the Konoha gates. They flew passed and into the forest, jumping from branch to branch.

"The details of the mission," began Itachi. "Is that there's some rogue Shinobi, estimated as 2, coming close too Konoha in obvious hostility. We need to find out why and take him out."

Nagato nodded and they continued on. He reached out his senses and he could sense two Chakra Signatures coming up. Itachi hid in a nearby tree as Nagato stopped in a clearing, waiting. This was their usual tactic when dealing with rogues. Most of the rogues they took out were hardly a challenge, so this shouldn't be any different.

It was.

Nagato was so occupied of keeping track of the two signatures that he didn't sense a third coming in an entirely different direction and it was coming in fast. That was the first rookie mistake he ever made in his career.

Itachi was forced to unsheathe his katana and dropped down just as the third rogue burst into the clearing. He slashed the rogue's chest, making him go to the ground on his back, eyes wide open and mouth agape. This was the signal for the other rogues to attack.

Four of them burst from the forest, including the two that Nagato was focused on. Nagato dodged one one sword and another while grabbing a kunai and began his counter attack.

These rogues were harder than the usual ones, like they did their homework somehow on the two of them. It's unnerving for Nagato because he doesn't want the enemy to know about him or what he's capable of. The only ones he wants to know about any of that is Naruto and Itachi.

Nagato leaned heavily against a tree once it was all over. He and Itachi both had relieved scratches, bruises and even gashes. Itachi's was on his forearm where he blocked a sword aimed for his head While Nagato had one on the outside of his thigh. Neither were particularly deep but it does hurt like hell.

"That could have gone better." Nagato reached up and pulled his mask off, setting it on the ground beside him. He inspect the gash, tearing his pants more.

Itachi walked over to him, taking off his own mask and setting it with Nagato's. "We'll have a medic take a look at these when we get back home."

"Alright, just let me rest for a few more minutes and than we can head back." Nagato took a breath, his eyes traveling up until he looked at Itachi's features. He could feel a swell of familiar emotions he had kept hidden for years, since Itachi had turned 16. He had started to feel...things for the boy, things that he knew he shouldn't feel because of the age gap between them. He could not act upon it, would not, especially when it'll be time for Itachi to find a suitable wife to continue on the bloodline. Nagato forced these feelings down before taking it the red and black eyes that seemed to regard him.

He watched as those eyes narrow ever so slightly before a hand came up and fingers grazed his cheek, making him freeze at the touch. He watched as Itachi started to lean closer and closer...

"You...we shouldn't..." Nagato whispered, causing Itachi to stop.

"I'm of age now."

"It wouldn't last long." Nagato tried to counter. "Especially if they have potential wives lined up for you- and I'm not going to ruin-"

"Nagato," Itachi cut in, his voice as calm as ever as he held Nagato's gaze."You shouldn't worry about anything like that. I'll make whatever choice I want despite what my father says. My choice is this and it will last however long I want it to...which will be a long time."

Itachi leaned the last few inches and his lips molded with Nagato's and the older man melted, his arms coming up to wrap around the younger's neck. Itachi's free hand trailed down and a gloved thumb grazed the showing skin, right above the gash on Nagato's thigh, making the other shiver at the contact.

It was at times like this that Nagato was thankful that his sensei had taken him and his friends to Konoha.


	5. HidaTobi I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a meeting, Hidan get's a little...handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank this one on my friend, we got talking about this pairing and this scenario came up...I hope you're happy, XD
> 
> So, this is my first smuttish thing in this oneshot collection series thing so...enjoy!
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me how I did!

The meeting room was dark, save for the few torches that lined all four walls, casting the room in a warm, orange glow. It was quiet, the only voice that was reverberating in the room was Pein's, who sat at the head of the table with Konan at his side. Everyone was paying moderately attention...save for one disgruntled member.

Tobi was bored, unhappy...and he wasn't sitting by his Senpai like he wanted to.

No, instead he was sitting between Hidan and Kisame while Deidara was sitting at the opposite side of the table and a few chairs down. Yeah, Tobi just wanted this meeting to end, but it was about the Bijuu and...well...these meetings could go on for an hour or two and they had just started. So he slouched forward, forearms on the table and his cloak unzipped and it hung over his frame like a cover. He was hardly paying attention and was, instead, started to think of his past, before the mask. He didn't dwell on that past too much because of all the bad, but he could focus on all the good at times and these were one of those times.

He barely twitched when he felt one side of his cloak move ever so slightly. He did twitch- or more like jolt- when a hand was placed on his knee, squeezing right off the bat. Those who caught side of his little jolt looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Sorry! Just had a leg spasm. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped, laughing nervously.

Pein cleared his throat after a moment. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is giving us the most problems. So, we need to..."

Tobi felt the hand slowly start to glide up his thigh and he forced himself not to react outwardly to it. He tilted his head down to glance at it and he saw a pale hand with purple painted nails gliding closer to his crotch. He could barely hear a chuckle to his left and he knew exactly who it was. He could practically feel Hidan inwardly grinning.

The hand made it to his crotch and felt the hand gave him a firm squeeze, almost making Tobi yelp but he held it in, his breathing starting to get uneven but luckily, it was not noticeable to all but the Jashinist who was taking some enjoyment out of this, the bastard.

The masked member couldn't help but thank Kami that he wore a mask because no one could see him biting his scarred lip or a light flushed that crawled over his cheeks which darkened when Hidan started to rub with the heel of his palm. He didn't know why Hidan was doing this since the man had never shown this kind of interest in him before.

He could barely hear something being unbuttoned and unzipped and he felt something warm slid into his pants gripped him through his boxers and he bit his bottom lip harder to keep any sounds from escaping past his lips. He could feel blood trailing from is abused lip and down his chin, collecting against the cloth that hid his chin. He hunched over more, his mask against his forearms as he tried to keep himself under control. He could hear some of the others talk about him in whispers, mistaking the gesture as him starting to doze off.

Hidan started to move his hand, rubbing up and down slowly. He tried to keep the noises from escaping his throat but it was difficult. He had hardly been touched like this in all the years he have been alive. he had been saving himself for his brown-haired friend if she ever returned his feelings, but that was before he 'died' and before she had died. He just never let himself cave into his wanting to touch and be touched or yourning. Now, as the foul-mouthed ninja was touching and groping, his body was heating up and he could feel a faint feeling coming from his abdomen.

The only reason he had yet to push the hand away was because it was his first time being touched in such away and the sensations was rather new and overpowering. It just had to be.

The hand was suddenly gone and Tobi took in a deep breath of air. He slowly lifted his head and noted that the meeting was drawing to a close, making his breathe a sigh of relief. He straightened up slightly but he still made sure that no one could see his lap and waited.

"Now," Pein was saying. "You all have your assignments, you are all dismissed."

Tobi waited for everyone to file out before he began to stand up, his hands flying down to zip and button his pants again. Of course, Tobi forgot one important detail; he wasn't alone.

Arms wrapped themselves around Tobi, causing the man to yelp before he was pulled backwards and into a rather warm lap. One hand instantly moved down and into his pants again, as well as in his boxers this time, and gripped his hard on.

"I hope you realize that it's fucking hot." Hidan stated, a grin clearly in his voice. "You even got horny from it!"

"Let me go!" Tobi squirmed in the other's lap and just got a firm squeeze in response to his movements.

"Don't move, bitch!" Hidan snapped. "Do you want me to fuck you in the meeting room?"

Tobi froze at that, swallowing slightly. No, he did not want Hidan to fuck him in the meeting room, he would probably melt from embarrassment if anyone walked in on them.

He felt Hidan's other hand rise up and gripped his mask. Before he could do anything, Hidan had pushed the mask over, making sure that the mask was on the side of the other's head before gripping Tobi's short hair and sharply pulled his head back by it, making him whimper. purple eyes zeroed in on the trail of slowly drying blood and, not paying the scars or the eye patch any mind, bent down and lap at the trail, starting from the chin, working his way up before coming to the pair of scared lips. Hidan dove in, pressing his lips against the other's, nipping at the lips harshly.

Tobi's mouth flung open, making a surprised noise before a tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring ever inch. Hidan's hand that was holding him started to move, pumping him faster than before.

He let out a loud whine against the invading mouth, making Hidan break the kiss and smirk at the other. "You're getting off on this. You're actually fucking liking this, knowing that anyone could come in to see why we haven't left yet."

"N-no, Tobi isn't-" Tobi tried to continue but Hidan cut him off by tightening his grip, causing Tobi to let out a loud groan.

"Oh, I think Tobi is." Hidan's thumb swiped over the head and Tobi's hips bucked slightly. "See? You want this. This situation excites you, doesn't it?"

Hidan didn't let Tobi answer and instead, let him go. Before Tobi could make a disappointing sound at the loss of contact, He was suddenly turned around in Hidan's lap, each leg hanging over either side of the chair arms. The other's hand was back, fingers wrapping around his erection and was already gliding up and down it. His arms flew around Hidan's neck as he let out another noise, causing Hidan to chuckle.

"So tell me, is this your first handjob?" Hidan asked slyly and Tobi didn't say anything but the flush on the scarred cheek darkened, giving Hidan his answer. "No fucking way. This is just too damn perfect! Oh, the things I can do to you and that fucking ass."

"Hidan shouldn't do bad things to Tobi!" The captive ninja squeaked, his whole body quivering slightly from the pleasure and the impact of Hidan's words.

"Too late. You're mine and that ass," Hidan's free hand squeezed the said ass to emphasize his point. "Is fucking mine, too."

Tobi bucked, causing his crotch to grind against the silver-haired man's, causing him to give a low growl. "Fuck, Tobi. If I had the time, I'd be fucking you against the table right now. I would make you scream."

The dark-haired man buried his face into Hidan's shoulder, breath coming out uneven and quick. He could feel the other quicken his pace, thumb swiping over the head again. He could feel himself getting closer and closer and it seemed Hidan had noticed. Tobi felt teeth bite into his neck, through the clothing that hid it and that sent him over the edge.

He moaned breathlessly into the other's shoulder, body trembling as he spilled into the hand and their laps. He was spent then, slumping against the other, head turned so he could look up at the face of a rather satisfying looking Hidan. The worshiper caught sight of the other looking at him and he slowed his hand before letting the softening erection go, bringing the hand up to his face and, making sure to have eye contact with the man in his lap, stuck out his tongue and began to lick the white substance off of his fingers and hand, which caused Tobi's face to turn more red than before.

"Yep, defiantly fucking mine." Hidan said in conviction.


	6. KakaIru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a single father is tough until you meet someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I randomly came up with. If I remember correctly, this was probably the first(and Only) Iruka ship I had. So yeah, enjoy! ...I will say that I didn't know what to do for this one so...sorry if it isn't all that good. If anyone wants, I can make a sequel.

"Papa!" a seven year old Naruto chirped from his spot on top of the monkey bars while waving over to a brown haired man that was relaxing on the bench. The man smiled and waved back, which satisfied Naruto and he began to hang upside down from the bars, entertaining himself.

Iruka sighed deeply as he watched his adopted son playing. It brought a small smile on his face, knowing that the divorce seemingly had no effect on the blond what so ever. He was glad for that, he didn't want his young to change, especially after what Mizuki had done to him- to them. Despite him trying to push that away, he was still feeling a little bit hurt with what the other had done. The cheating, how he began to treat Naruto...how couldn't he see what was going on with his ex-husband? He felt like...a failure of both a husband and a parent for not realizing it sooner.

"Yo." A sudden voice greeted making the man look over.

There stood a tall man with silver hair, sticking up on a defying gravity way. He wore a white button up shirt with dark jeans and dark shoes, he had a patch over his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. At his feet was a small, brown pug with a little blue vest on.

"Never saw you here before." The man continued lazily before he went close to the bench and sat, his pug following him. "Kakashi Hatake and this is Pakkun."

"Iruka Umino."

"I'm guessing that pup's yours?"

Iruka blinked before noticing where Kakashi's looking at. "Ah, yes. That would be Naruto."

"Does he like dogs?"

"Yes, why?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Instead, he bent forward and at Pakkun on the head. "Go ahead."

Pakkun didn't need to be told twice. Once he saw Naruto getting off the monkey bars, he took off, racing towards the blond and skidded to a stop and sat at the kid's feet, tail wagging.

"Doggy!" Naruto gasped before dropping to his knees. Pakkun instantly stood and placed both paws on his lap and started to lick his face, making Naruto laugh and wrap his arms around the dog. Iruka stared at the scene before him, not entirely sure if he was happy or annoyed that Kakashi seemed to think that he was fine with this.

"Pakkun will take care of him." The silver haired man stated after a moment of watching his dog and the kid. He glanced over at Iruka with his visible eye. "So, what's your story? Why move here?"

"And why should I tell you anything?" Iruka raised an eyebrow, causing the man to chuckle.

"It's good to have friends around here, Iruka. A part of being friends is telling the other things."

Iruka stayed silent and, after a moment, sighed. "Cheating husband, started to treat Naruto like shit...divorced, and we moved here to leave that all behind. Anything else you'd like to know, Kakashi-san?"

"Maa, not at this moment. Would you and Naruto like to have dinner at my house?"

Iruka just stared, slowly blinking. "I...uh..."

"I have my other dogs that Naruto could play with." Kakashi bribed with a twinkle in his eye. Iruka swallowed before letting his eyes wonder over towards Naruto, who was running around with Pakkun chasing him.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."


	7. HidaTobi II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the Meeting Room oneshot, Hidan and Tobi is out on a mission and Hidan wants to give a little bit more than just a handjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, this paring again. Sorry not sorry. Now with more smut! Enjoy!

Tobi walked down a rough, dirt path towards a small village, hands interlocked behind his head. He was uncharacteristically quiet but that should be expected since his partner for the correct mission was Hidan. The one who he had been avoiding since the meeting room incident a month ago. Although it wasn't hard to avoid the guy, he hardly showed any interest in Tobi since then, despite of calling the other his. All in all, it was a good thing for Tobi...but it wasn't. He had denied himself any contact of that kind for years and it seems that as soon as Hidan touched him, his careful constructed wall seemed to crumble and, if he was honest with himself, he wanted more. Him wanting more...frightened him, thus the avoiding.

It didn't help that Hidan was walking behind him, mumbling about sacrifices and whatever else. Diedara and Kakazu were on a different mission though probably similar to their own- information gathering. Why Pein thought that this was a good idea, Tobi could only guess.

He looked up to the sky, watching as it slowly turned from blue to yellows and oranges, signifying the sun going down. He looked forward again and, to his surprise, he could see an inn about a hundred yards away. He turned around to face Hidan, now walking backwards. "Hidan-senpai, there's an inn just up ahead! Let's rest there."

Hidan looked at the other, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "You have no fucking stamina, do you?"

"Not...really..." Tobi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Hidan simply huffed and picked up the pace, passing the other and heading for the inn. Tobi quickly scrambled to catch up with the other and began to walk beside him. They got to the inn just as the sun touched the mountains around them and slipped in. Before Hidan could sprout off is profanity-filled request, Tobi beat him too it.

"Hello, pretty desk lady!" He chirped childishly, skipping to the front desk. "Tobi wants to ask the pretty desk lady something!"

The woman behind the desk, curvy, short black here, brown eyes, makeup caked on and a blush tinting her cheeks at his nickname for him, smiled. "And what's your question Tobi-san?"

"Can traveling buddy and Tobi get two rooms?"

The woman glanced at something before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Tobi-san, there's only one room available...and it only have one bed."

Tobi opened his mouth to say something, a hand shot out and gripped his shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric of his cloak. He could see the woman's eyes widen at the sight of the other male as well as the scythe.

"That's fine." Hidan stated, his voice having a slight edge to it. "How much?"

The woman checked something again and announced the total for a night. Hidan gave her the correct amount before holding a hand out and once she gave him the key, he dragged Tobi away and up to the second floor. He walked to their door, unlocked and opened it before pushing Tobi in first and then followed him in, shutting the door behind him.

"That wasn't very nice." Tobi whined.

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan snapped with a glare. Tobi frowned, not expecting the sudden hostility in his voice. He eyed the other before walking over to the bed, taking off his Akastuki cloak and setting it on the table beside the said bed. He took off his pouch and Kunai holder, setting them on the cloak before sitting bed, taking off is sandles.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Tobi asked with a tilt of his head, making Hidan growl lowly. That growl should NOT make Tobi have shivers go up and down his spine like it did. Tobi ignored it and laid down, back towards the other. Usually, he would get a shower first before laying down for the night but he really just wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible, nightmares be damned.

"You fucking little..." he heard Hidan curse and he forced himself not to roll over to look at him or move. He felt the bed dip behind him, which was his only warning before an arm was suddenly around him- and the hand was right on his groin.

"Fucking traveling buddy? Really?" Hidan hissed, biting hard on the cowl covered nape of Tobi's neck. Tobi yelped and grabbed the wrist, trying to pull it away from his crotch.

"I-it's true though!" Tobi defended.

"We both know that I'm more than that, bitch." He squeezed, making Tobi gasp and tightening his grip on the offending wrist. "Also, fucking knock it off with the cutesy shit. It makes me sick."

"I was trying to be polite."

"Fuck being polite!" Hidan was quick to undo the other's pants and slipped his hand in, warm palm dragging against the soft organ. Tobi let out a involuntary groan at the sudden, bare touch.

"Hidan-senpai shouldn't care!" Tobi snapped, the childish edge he usually had was gone, his voice were now a little bit deeper than normal. Despite that, he was still keeping his act up.

"And why shouldn't I?" Hidan started to rub.

Tobi squeezed his eye shut, trying to keep his breathing even. "Hidan-senpai hardly showed interest since that time in the meeting room."

"Tch." Hidan pulled the hand out of Tobi's pants, making the other's hand let him go. Just as Tobi thought he was going to get out of bed and go wherever, Hidan suddenly had him on his back and his masked ripped off and carelessly dropped with his other stuff. Hidan was above him, hands on either side of his head and a leg in between his legs.

"Fucking idiot." Hidan grunted. "I claimed your stupid ass, remember? I'm not going to revoke it already, bitch."

He grabbed Tobi's jaw roughly, leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's in a bruising kiss. Tobi made a small noise and before he could do anything, Hidan forced his mouth to open and a tongue plunged in, exploring the roof of his mouth, his teeth and, eventually, his own tongue.

He felt Hidan's free hand shove the front of his shirt up to his collarbone and a finger found his right nipple, rubbing it. Hidan pulls away from the kiss, licking his lips before replacing his finger with them and nipped at the bud, then swirling his tongue around it to seemingly sooth the nips he had giving.

Tobi bit his lip, trying to not make any noise as Hidan began to do the same thing to his other nipple. After a minute, Hidan pulled away but before Tobi could do anything, He was pulled up to sit while his cowl and shirt was getting tugged carelessly away from hsi body and dropped onto the floor. He was pushed back down on the bed and Hidan took this opportunity to quickly bite down on his neck hard. The scarred man's hands snapped up and grabbed Hidan's shoulders, nails digging into the unmarked flesh. He could feel the teeth sinking deeper and than he knew that he was bleeding once he felt Hidan suck and heard him swallow. This whole thing sent a jolt up his body and he realized that he was half hard now.

"Holy fuck." Hidan chuckled as he pulled away from the other's neck, licking his lips of any remaining blood. "You're getting turned on by this shit."

Tobi didn't bother to dignify the other with a response. He watched as Hidan chuckle, smirking before he suddenly felt cold air hit his legs and slowly growing erection. How the hell...

He found himself staring at Hidan's clothed crotch as Hidan sat on his chest and Tobi glanced up at him. Hidan was still smirking down at him, his cloak now discarded with Tobi's clothing.

"If you don't want me to fuck you dry, I suggest you get to work. I'm sure you at least know how to suck someone off."

Tobi reached around Hidan's hips and undid his pant, taking his already erect dick out and stared for a moment. That's...defiantly not going to all fit inside him...or his mouth.

He took a deep breath, gripping the erection at the base, took the head into his mouth and sucked. He heard Hidan growl and that growl went straight down to his own erection. He took more in, inch by inch before he had to stop. He started to suck and bob his head, stopping to drag his tongue against the underside.

"Fuck." He heard Hidan his and felt a hand grip his hair. Suddenly, Hidan moved his hips backwards, letting only the head rest between Tobi's lips. Then, they snapped forward and the head was slammed deep at the back of the other's throat and Tobi choked, his eye burning almost instantly.. Hidan pulled back again before repeating his movements, groaning deep within his chest.

"That's it, fucking take it." Hidan tightened his grip on Tobi's hair, speeding up his thrusting until he pulled all the way out, letting Tobi gasp for breath and coughing. He shifted off of the other and tug of his own pants.

Tobi rubbed his throat, still taking deep breaths but he was passed his coughing fit. He went to look at the other but he was suddenly on his side with Hidan against his back, the other's erection poking him in the ass. A hand gripped his knee, lifting it up in the air.

"You ready to be thoroughly fucked?" Hidan rumbled, biting on the other's lobe before positioning himself, then he slammed home.

Tobi jolted and let out a loud yelp, the pain from being stretched without being prepped beforehand overtaking him. He gritted his teeth, gripping the sheets in front of him.

"Oh fuck, your tight!" Hidan moaned into the other's ear. "By the end of this, there's going to be only one dick you'll be spreading your fucking legs for."

Tobi felt Hidan pull out until just the head was still in before thrusting into him, making him arch. Hidan did it again, and again until he had a set rhythm. By then, Tobi had slowly started to get adjusted and soon, pain gave way into pleasure.

"Starting to like this now?" Hidan breathed into the other's ear before pulling out completely and watched in satisfaction as Tobi made a noise of complaint. He forced Tobi onto his back and then plunged in again, causing the other to arch and moan loudly. Damn, he was vocal as hell.

"You like having my dick in your ass?" Hidan gripped those pale hips before leaning close to the other. "You like me fucking you until you can't fucking walk?"

Tobi whined, hands going up and gripping onto Hidan's back, nails digging into the flesh. He moved his hands down, leaving scratches behind, blood welling up to the surface and Hidan  _snarled_  before he began to slam into the other with abandon. Tobi stiffened and let out a particular loud groan and Hidan grinned, realizing that he had found the other's spot. He focused on that said spot, ramming into it mercilessly.

This was all it took for Tobi to go over the edge. Ribbons of white landed on his stomach and chest, his inside clenching down on Hidan. He felt himself being filled with something warm a moment later and Hidan collapsed on top of him, both panting heavily and sweating.

"So...fucking...good..." Hidan said in between pants. "I don't even want to fucking pull out. You feel so fucking good around me."

Tobi felt Hidan twitch within him and his abdomen coiled in anticipation.

He was going to be in for a long, restless night.


	8. GaaNaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has the Kenji of love on the inside of his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my OTP again! Got this idea from watching a video about this pairing plus soulmates. Might bot be as good as the other but I tried...so enjoy!

Naruto has had the kenji of love on the inside of his wrist ever since he could remember. The first time he had noticed it was when he was four, cleaning himself up from being beaten around by some older kids. He had stared at it before tracing it with a finger. He had heard of soulmates before, how you got them when your soulmate was born. He knew that his soulmate was born first because, as he thought about it, he remembered the Sandaime talking about it when someone asked about his mark Maybe it was Iruka...but he didn't remember. In that moment, he had hoped that he would be able to meet his soulmate and finally have someone who doesn't look at him with hateful eyes.

Although it seemed that word traveled fast through Konoha and every time he went out after that, He could hear the whispers of those around him, expressing their sympathy for the one who has that monster as a soulmate.

* * *

At the age of twelve, He meets Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings.

As soon as the read head had came down from his perch to his siblings, Naruto couldn't help but glance at the kenji on the other's forehead. It had looked just like his soul mark...but dismissed it as coincidence. That's what he's telling himself at least, even after a unexpected flash of hurt pass through him when Gaara dismissed him with little interest...and after seeing what looked like a orange fox face with yellow whiskers coming from the snout, three on both sides.

He met Gaara again while visiting Lee and listened to Gaara's tale, horrified. What really hurt him was Gaara's words about soulmates.

"What about your soulmate?" Shikamaru had questioned. Gaara had paused and lifted his arm, looking at the inside of his wrist- the same wrist where it had the kenji on Naruto's.

"Soulmates are useless. I don't have a use for one."

Once Gaara had finally left, Naruto had gripped his shirt, shoulders shaking.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, worried. Naruto looked up at him and, to the Genius' surprise, Naruto's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He slowly showed Shikamaru his wrist and the boy's eyes soften in understanding.

"Naruto..."

The final time he mt Gaara during the Chunin Exams was when the invasion started and he had to fight Gaara. Each blow they did to each other had hurt Naruto more and more deeply, but he couldn't stop, not with his friends' life on the line. He endured, even when the other had unleashed Shukaku.

Eventually, he found himself landing hard on his front and had began to slowly crawl towards the downed Gaara with his chin, reaching the read head with the words of his own childhood, his own almost darkness, before proclaiming that he would protect everyone he holds precious, even if that means he had to kill his soulmate.

Then, Gaara was gone, taken by his siblings and leaving Naruto to pass out with Sasuke right next to him, watching.

* * *

The last time he met Gaara was when he was thirteen but before he went off with Jiraiya to train for two years. Although, 'met' isn't the right word for it.

The blond was laying in a hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages that covered his wounds that were still healing. The steady beat of his heart monitor filled with the otherwise quiet room. He was alone, Tsunade making it clear that he was not able to receive visitors until he had woken up.

Gaara ignored her words and appeared by the other's bedside, jade eyes staring down at him. His eyes were full of remorse and guilt from what he had said and done in the past at the Chunin Exams. He reached a pale hand out and smoothed Naruto's blond locks, before bending down and, after some hesitation, pressed his lips against the bandaged forehead.

"Gomen, Naruto." Gaara rasped as he pulled away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the corner of Naruto's lips twitched upwards in his sleep and that took the weight off of Gaara's chest.

"I promise I'll make up for everything I have done..." Gaara vowed and then he was gone in a swirl of sand. The only indication of his presence was small grains of sand fluttering to the floor.

* * *

The next time they met, it was after Naruto, his team and a few others had saved the red head's life after Shukaku had been extracted. He stood as close as he could to Gaara on the way back to Suna and while Gaara was recovering. The blond told the other about his training with Jiraiya and trying to kill the chakra of the Kyuubi. The other had just listened, a small smile on his face.

That following nights were his first nights of safe sleeping, especially with Naruto staying in the same room as him thanks to Temari.

When it was time for the Konoha group to head home, Gaara held his hand out and manipulated particles of sand to bring Naruto's own hand up and their hands grip each others, the contact sending sparks through them.

* * *

They crossed paths other times...but only one time scared Gaara shitless.

It was during the Forth Shinobi War and Gaara, Naruto and the Bijuu were facing off against Madara, doing everything they could to beat him. He managed to get Rinnegan in one eye and summoned the Gedo Mazo, which lunched attacks at the Bijuu, knocking them back and wounding them. Nine chains spewed from the statue's mouth, ensnaring all nine Bijuu and Gaara felt his heart stall at the sight of Shukaku and Kurama chained. He could see the small speck that was in Kurama's chakra and he knew what was going to happen...and he will know just how it would feel to lose his soulmate just lie Naruto did when he died.

He tried to free Shukaku from his entrapment but it was no use. Even when they did break the chain, it just remolded. So, he had to watch as the Bijuu started to get dragged towards the statue until Kurama caught his attention. He listened to the fox' instructions, nodding once and, with a throbbing heart, watched as Shukaku was dragged forcefully inside along with the others...and his heart clenched at the sight of Naruto falling out of his partner's chakra.

The Kazekage quickly flew and caught the blond, bringing Naruto close to his chest before starting to make his way to the others.

"Naruto, you hold on." Gaara growled, tightening his grip. "You're not allowed to die, not after everything...not when we will be able to be..."

* * *

Naruto grinned as he walked stood at the Konoha gates with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in front of him. It had been weeks since the war had ended and his fight with Sasuke happened. He was finally discharged from the hospital and managed to catch the siblings before they left for Suna again. The only evidence with the said battle was that he only had one arm left while the other was just a stump now. It didn't didn't seem to bother the blond though.

"Have a safe journey back home!" Naruto chirped.

"Thanks." Temari smiled. Kankuro just gave the other a thumbs up before nudging Gaara with his elbow slightly.

"Naruto." Gaara step forward. "I..."

Naruto stared at Gaara, blue eyes wide with curiosity. The red head tried to find the right words but he couldn't, he wasn't good with words...but he was good with actions.

Gaara reach forward and gripped Naruto by the back of the neck before pulling him close. He captured the blond's lips in a chaste kiss and it was as if floodgates opened in that moment.

Naruto instantly kissed back, gripping the other's shoulder as he finally felt complete. He felt whole, after so many years of feeling incomplete...

He finally felt like he truly belonged in Gaara's embrace.


End file.
